Temps de Marbre
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Ou comment une simple erreur, à l'apparence anodine, peut vous détruire de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. "Je suis déjà mort, de toute façon, rétorqua Théodore d'une voix rauque. Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire." OS Hermione/Théodore.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_ Me revoilà à cette heure tardive avec un petit OS, que j'ai adoré écrire, sérieusement ! C'était un petit défi, j'étais pas certaine de réussir, mais en fait, je pense que ça va... Enfin, j'espère, à vous de me dire !

**Résumé :** Ou comment une simple erreur, à l'apparence anodine, peut vous détruire de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. "Je suis déjà mort, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire."

**Pairing** : Hermione Granger & Théodore Nott.

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Rating** : T.

* * *

.

Temps de marbre.

.

.

.

- Quelle horrible journée... marmonna un homme brun dans son écharpe, grand et filiforme, à l'expression peu amicale.

Celui-ci poussa alors doucement la porte du Manoir, pour se diriger vers son salon. Son air demeurait las, vide, indifférent. Après avoir pris soin de retirer sa cape, de desserrer sa cravate et de retirer sa bague, Théodore s'assit doucement, tout en faisant tourner son bijou entre ses doigts. Enfin, il pouvait se détendre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et touffus vint alors prendre place à côté de lui. Elle aussi avait le regard vide et semblait encore plus pâle que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. C'était ainsi tous les soirs depuis quelques semaines déjà. Leur petit rituel. En l'apercevant, la bouche de l'homme s'étira en un fin sourire, et tous ses membres s'immobilisèrent un instant, telle une statue de marbre. Il tendit alors la main vers elle d'un geste hésitant, avant de la baisser brusquement, sans l'atteindre.

- Bonsoir, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Théodore prit alors mieux place dans son fauteuil, afin de s'installer au fond, en attendant la réponse.

- Comme tout le reste du temps. J'imagine que tu as passé une mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa main qu'il laissa près de lui, posée sur l'accoudoir.

- Oui, affreuse. C'était long, en plus de cela, répondit-il avec un soupir. Le temps ne passe jamais lentement quand on le voudrait, et inversement.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Pas un soubresaut, pas un clignement de paupière, ni de tic nerveux. Théodore restait plus impassible qu'une statue de marbre. Aussi froid et pâle, également.

- J'ai un tas de nouvelles affaires inintéressantes à traiter, au Ministère, rajouta-t-il ensuite.

- Tu devrais changer de travail. Faire d'autres choses. Tu râles tout le temps, et nous savons tous deux que cela ne te plait pas…

Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça tous les soirs alors qu'il pourrait faire autre chose et être plus joyeux, plus heureux. Un ange passa, tandis que la jeune femme soupirait doucement son désarroi.

- Mais pourquoi faire ? répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu sais très bien que depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, la plupart des cadres se méfient des anciens Mangemorts, même ceux innocentés ou graciés par le Magenmagot.

Son regard s'assombrit un peu, et il se leva pour s'assoir à côté de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Toujours sans contact, il posa doucement sa main à côté de la sienne, et toutes deux furent alors appuyées nonchalamment sur le cuir sombre. Hermione, elle, se contenta de regarder leurs mains en secouant la tête avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas payer pour ça, s'indigna la jeune femme. C'est de la discrimination ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de te refuser un poste à cause de ton passé !

- Mais je suis ce que je suis, continua calmement le jeune Nott, en fixant le feu grésillant de la cheminée. C'est trop tard, je ne peux pas changer ça. Je paie mes erreurs.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres Mangemorts, Théo. Toi et moi, nous le savons, répondit-elle en rapprochant sa main vers la sienne sans pour autant la toucher. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois accablé comme ça tout le temps, pour quelque chose que tu as dû subir tout autant que ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment !

Comme seule réponse, le jeune Nott sourit doucement et posa sa joue sur le dossier du sofa, près de la tête de la jeune femme. Il se contenta alors de l'observer en silence, détaillant autant qu'il pouvait son visage et ses traits. Son aspect sinistre et sa mine maladive le fit frissonner, mais après tout, n'était-il pas pareil, lui aussi ? Hermione resta immobile et le laissa faire en se pinçant la lèvre entre les dents. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, et ne rajouta rien de plus pour ne pas enfoncer son compagnon, de peur de le blesser un peu plus. Sans compter que la situation était délicate pour tous les deux.

- Je n'ai plus envie de me battre... finit-il par murmurer, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça... Tu dois te battre. Et tu dois continuer à vivre comme avant. Sauf que maintenant, tu n'as plus d'obligation envers Tu-sais-qui. Tu ne dois plus souffrir de ça.

Le ton de reproche de la jeune femme ne fit que peu réagir l'ancien Mangemort. Il était habitué à entendre ce discours, sans pour autant que son avis sur la question ne change.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne sais plus comment me battre, Hermione.

- Et ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te conseille ? Tu ne peux pas laisser la situation comme cela !

- J'allais l'appeler, mais je voulais te voir avant... répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Elle est toujours beaucoup plus réticente à rester, et dit c'est mauvais pour moi. Enfin… Encore plus que toi, quoi.

Le Mangemort se redressa alors un peu, puis appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de mettre son visage dans ses mains. Ainsi, il ne vit pas Hermione passer sa main sur son dos, et une sensation glacée mais agréable le fit frissonner sans prévenir.

- Tu devrais lui parler. Elle est de bon conseil. Rien que quelques instants, elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ça, dit-elle en retirant sa main de son dos pour ne pas le déranger davantage.

Une grimace déforma alors les traits du Mangemort, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec sa génitrice. Il savait ce qui allait se passer... Elle lui ferait la morale, encore la morale, toujours la morale. Certes, c'était son rôle de mère, et malgré la distance qui les séparaient, elle faisait tout pour s'y tenir. Mais pour Théodore, lui obéir relevait parfois de l'épreuve. Comment pouvait-il arrêter de voir les deux femmes de sa vie, à savoir Hermione, et sa mère ?

Toujours silencieux, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, en laissant de nouveau échapper un soupir. A seulement vingt-trois ans, il ne songeait en effet plus qu'à une chose, le soir : le temps qui s'écoulait. Son vœu le plus cher était de le figer, pour ne jamais retourner travailler les matins de semaines, et rester dans son salon en compagnie d'Hermione. Ou mieux, le remonter. Remonter le temps, pour gommer ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, ce qu'il aurait voulu changer, et ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait.

Mais corrigerait-il son erreur pour autant ? Rien n'était moins certain que cela.

- C'est à toi de décider, murmura-t-elle. Tu dois écouter les conseils de ta mère mais la décision n'appartient qu'à toi.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de cela. Tout en voulant rester avec lui pour l'éternité, la jeune femme ne voulait pas voir Théodore tant infortuné. Or, sa présence le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour, et elle le savait. Mais l'impossibilité d'agir la rongeait, et de ce fait, la Gryffondor souffrait elle aussi. Leur relation était malsaine.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit alors même pas Théodore avancer doucement sa main vers son visage.

- Je veux te toucher, te sentir contre moi, te serrer dans mes bras, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Après ces paroles, le Mangemort ferma les yeux en déglutissant. Pourquoi avait-il oser dire cela ? Il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait la blessure que ces mots engendraient, sans pour autant en tenir compte. Ses doigts passèrent alors dans les cheveux touffus et frisés de la née-moldue, sans pour autant avoir de contact avec ceux-ci. Sentant alors de nouveau la sensation macabre du vide sous ses doigts alors que ses doigts étaient supposés la toucher, il rouvrit les paupières et plongea ses prunelles d'un vert profond dans celles chocolatées de la jeune femme. En le voyant faire, elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard. La jeune femme ne sentait pas non plus sa peau contre la sienne et ça la brisait à l'intérieur. Autant que lui.

- Théo... Tu sais ce que j'en pense... Nous ne sommes même pas vraiment là… Nous sommes dans ta tête…

- Je suis déjà mort, de toute façon, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire.

- N'échange pas les rôles, répliqua-t-elle subtilement.

Théodore plissa alors les yeux, la fixant toujours.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, continua-t-il d'un ton abrupt. Vivre ne veut pas dire être vivant.

Il était mort de l'intérieur, et Hermione le savait. Mais elle voulait au contraire changer cela, l'aider à apprécier de nouveau la vie puis à prendre un nouveau départ. Cependant, le jeune serpent vieillis par les épreuves n'avait plus goût à rien. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait cette erreur. L'erreur de sa vie, qu'il prenait pourtant pour une bénédiction de Merlin. La jeune femme, elle, ne cessait de penser que ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une malédiction de Morgane.

- Théodore, tu devras faire un choix. Tu sais que ni moi, ni ta mère ne pourront… commença-t-elle d'une voix qui commençait à se faire plus chevrotante.

Avant la fin de sa phrase, il baissa sa main, restée en l'air tout ce temps. Le Mangemort détourna alors le regard en baissant les yeux vers sa bague, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, la coupa-t-il alors d'un ton acide.

- Théodore, ne fait pas ça ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

Sans écouter sa réprimande, le Mangemort remit alors sa bague à son majeur, et ne releva pas les yeux pour voir doucement disparaitre la Gryffondor dans un peu de fumée sombre. Il observa alors fixement la baguette, et plus particulièrement la pierre sur celle-ci. Ce fameux petit caillou que Mrs Nott maudissait tant. Quant à son père, Théodoric Nott, enfermé dans une cellule humide et crasseuse d'Azkaban… Il n'avait même pas songé à lui en parler, sous peine que sa peine ne soit alourdie après un infanticide. Son fils ayant une relation avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, de surcroit, morte ? Impensable pour lui, mais pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Théodore ferma doucement les yeux, autant pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçait de couler, que pour se souvenir du jour où il avait eu l'opportunité de s'emparer d'une des trois Reliques de la Mort, si précieuse… Voldemort l'avait envoyé faire une ronde dans la forêt, pour guetter l'arrivée de Potter. Mais lorsque que la silhouette du Survivant lui apparut, il semblait parler à plusieurs personnes, malgré sa solitude. Le Mangemort se rapprocha alors doucement pour se cacher derrière un arbre, avec la volonté de comprendre sans se montrer.

« Papa… Maman… Sirius… Rémus… » Mais toutes ces personnes n'étaient-elles pas présumées mortes ? Théodore en était certains, et prit d'abord Harry pour un fou. Il avait simplement perdus l'esprit, faute que son raisonnement assigna directement à toutes ces épreuves que Potter avait traversées. Pauvre Voldemort ! La tâche de tuer le Gryffondor allait être plus facile que jamais, et aucunement distrayante pour lui.

Mais un détail attira ensuite l'attention du jeune Nott : Une petite pierre grise trônait dans la main de l'Élu. Puis en l'écoutant parler, il fit le lien avec les contes que lui racontait sa mère étant jeune, avant de mourir brusquement d'une maladie magique rare et incurable. Le conte des Trois Frères. Le fameux conte associé aux Reliques de la Mort, terme sur lequel était déjà tombé le Serpentard durant ses nombreuses heures passées à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et sur lequel il avait ensuite fait des recherches.

Se refusant tout de même à y croire immédiatement, Théodore regarda malgré tout la pierre tomber, puis rouler sur le sol, une fois qu'elle fut lâchée. Il restait septique, mais ne put s'empêcher d'aller ramasser ce petit mystère, pour le glisser prudemment dans une petite poche de son pantalon, une fois le Gryffondor partit vers la clairière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Mangemort était trop curieux, et laissait parfois son esprit contredire la science. Cette énigme devait être résolue.

Il n'y pensa pas durant le reste de la bataille, mais une fois de retour chez lui, la pierre fut précieusement rangée dans une petite boite de son Manoir. Jusqu'au jour où enfin, l'envie irrésistible de l'essayer lui prit, la tentation étant trop forte. Sa mère s'était alors matérialisée devant lui, sous ses yeux émerveillés. Ou plutôt, son image, car sa chair n'existait pas, et tel un fantôme, la femme magnifique n'était que pâleur, frisson et absence. Pour Théodore, la voir incarnait alors autant la joie que la peine. Tout contact leur était interdit à jamais, seuls les mots et la vue leur étaient permis. Mais même ce faible privilège semblait avoir un prix.

Pour lui, la vie continuait, et il échappa alors à Azkaban, malgré l'ancienne marque noire devenue rouge apposée sur son bras gauche. Par miracle, le Ministère lui offrit un travail, et encore par miracle, son service n'était pas très loin de celui d'Hermione Granger, cette brave et intelligente née moldue, rat de bibliothèque et douce jeune femme. Le Mangemort garda alors son habitude de Poudlard, et l'observa longtemps de loin sans jamais lui avouer quoi que ce soit, sans jamais lui admettre qu'il avait toujours eu plus ou moins de sentiments forts pour elle, face à sa personnalité admirable, bien que nuancée.

Puis elle avait fini par se faire assassiner, quelques mois plus tard seulement, par des Mangemorts fanatiques encore en cavales. Lorsque Hermione, à son tour, apparut alors pour la première fois devant lui, le jeune Nott n'avait plus qu'une envie : La rejoindre. Mais il avait su résister et s'accrocher à la vie, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne le quitte sans lui demander son avis.

Et voilà qu'à trop vouloir jouer avec la mort, Théodore perdait la partie.

.

* * *

**Note de fin :** J'ai choisi ce titre car Théodore et Hermione sont comme deux statues de marbre. Hermione a conservés ses sentiments et sa raison, mais Théodore ne voit plus que la passion dévorante et le pouvoir de la pierre. La vie le quitte, et son aspect est de marbre. Quant à temps… C'est expliqué, notre Mr Nott national voudrait bien le figer ou le remonter.

_Now, all is crying. Or nott._

L'idée m'est venue comme ça, et c'est clair qu'elle est assez... Bizarre... Mais je trouvais ça interessant à développer !

J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Une review pour votre avis ?

Bisouuuuus !

Djou.


End file.
